Chocolate Covered Memories
by Sesshy's Angel
Summary: Sequel to Strawberry Kisses. While lounging in the hot spring, Kagome indulges in some chocolate. Too bad that a certain dog demon wants her to share... SessKag Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sequel to Strawberry Kisses. While lounging in the hot spring, Kagome indulges in some chocolate. Too bad that a certain dog demon wants her to share... SessKag Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor the characters that I happened to use. I also do not own any of the stories or novels that I mentioned in this story. And I unfortunately do not own the absolutely hilarious and genius quotes that I included in this story.

_(__**P.S.**__ If you can tell me who said these funny quotes or from what show, I will allow you to pick what food/item to use for my next one shot [continuation or not] depending on how inspirational it is. __**HINT:**__ a green dog)_

**Note**: InuYasha does NOT transform on the FULL MOON. He changes into a human on the NEW MOON.(Just in case some people did not know the difference or had them switched).

Oh and (he he) this sequel turned out to be nearly three times as long as the first one shot. Hope everyone is happy! And like my previous story... sorry if it may see OOC.

o

O

o

Chocolate Covered Memories

By: Sesshy's Angel

"Sango?"

The last demon-exterminator glanced over at her best-friend from the future. "Hm?" Really, this burning sun was starting to melt her brain.

"Do you think that if I could follow the yellow brick road that I can find the great Wizard of Oz and retrieve a heart for InuYasha?" She said it loud enough for the half-demon to hear. When he gave no recognition to her taunts, she sighed. Kagome put a hand over her eyes and glanced up at the sun... turn off sun... turn off...

Sango stopped in her tracks and stared at Kagome. The blazing sun must have turned her brain into mush! "Are you alright Kagome?"

"I would be if a certain demon named InuYasha stopped and allowed us a break," Kagome said, this time nearly shouting for the whole world to hear of her displeasure. The leading demon failed to acknowledge her complaint. If anything, he seemed to be walking even faster. That jerk.

"It's no use," Shippo pouted as he dragged his feet along side Kagome.

Kagome looked down at her adoptive kit and was ready to tackle the half-demon that would dare make her child travel for so long in this smoldering weather. Instead of following her instincts to harm InuYasha, Kagome opened her water bottle and dropped a few refreshing drops of water on her kit.

"Thanks, Kagome," Shippo replied. He then took in a huge breath and continued on.

Oh, my poor boy, Kagome thought. She gave a sigh before allowing the silence of the group to continue on in the sweltering sunlight. The silence only lasted a few more seconds before Kagome could not help but release another comment. "If only there was a closet full of fur coats..."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked back at Kagome as if she has gone insane.

"And when I open that closet, there is a secret door that leads to the winter wonderland of Narnia," Kagome finished, a small smile at the looks she received.

"The future truly contains a vast range of exotic and strange tales and legends," Miroku replied, shaking his head.

Sango nodded her head in agreement. Then she thought back to Kagome's earlier comment. "I'm not sure I would like a wizard who gives out hearts." Despite witnessing so many morbid and horror scenes that her job requires... A man with an endless supply with hearts was quite disturbing.

Kagome giggled behind her hand. Oh the misunderstandings. She proceeded to reveal to her family about the play she saw as a child. When she finished, she only sighed and wiped her sweating forehead. "I would not mind a pair of ruby slippers to bring me home right now."

Shippo kept his mind on the evil flying monkeys in the story. They sounded frightening, like true demons that would come and eat him in his nightmares. "Are flying monkeys real?"

Kagome could only blink at the innocent question before suppressing a giggle. "No Shippo, monkeys do not fly." When Shippo turned to look at her, Kagome patted her shoulder as a invite. The little fox demon hopped up on Kagome's shoulder, grateful to finally relax his aching paws. "If it makes you feel better, when I went to the play, I was so frightened by the cardboard creatures that I had to hide my eyes behind my father's arm. At bedtime, I even slept with Souta because I was so scared. But when I woke up, nothing evil or sinister happened." She gave Shippo's head a pat for reassurance.

"Feh, so you've always been weak," InuYasha finally commented. Kagome glared at the back of his head. Figures that he would only open his mouth to make an insulting remark.

"You know I-" Kagome never got to finish her snide comment as InuYasha stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"We'll stop here for the day so you humans can stop your whining," InuYasha huffed. He leaped up into a tree and left the group to their own antics.

Unbeknown to Kagome, her storytelling took up most of the time and the sun was beginning to fall towards the horizon. The sun's rays that were once beating down on her back and defenseless body were now retreating slowly to allow the night's coolness to creep in.

"Finally," Miroku uncharacteristically muttered as he plopped down on a shadowed boulder. The sun was extremely unbearable today, but he restrained himself from voicing his complaints. When he tossed a glance at Sango, however, he was almost thankful of the sun's relentless heat.

"You better wipe that goofy grin off your face before I do it for you," Sango growled as she stretched the top of her outfit to allow some air to grace her skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my dear Sango," Miroku grinned. "Perhaps you should ask Kagome if you may borrow some clothing?"

"You!" Sango was about to whack him upside the head before she realized that his suggested solution might be better than the multiple layers she wore. Sango glanced over at Kagome who was smiling down at Shippo while fanning him with one of her school books. "Kagome?"

"Uh-huh?" Kagome continued to fan the little kit as she turned her head to look at the demon-slayer.

"Hum..." Suddenly Sango was nervous. What if Kagome only had a spar school uniform? She did not want to wear something so revealing. But surely her friend has figured out how scandalous her outfits are? It was only weeks ago when Kagome decided to wear other clothing that did not seem so revealing. Even now Kagome was sporting a pair of "bear-moo-dah" shorts with a blue T-shirt. We'll just have see, Sango thought as she steeled herself for a perhaps embarrassing moment. "Do you have any outfits that I might borrow?"

Kagome blinked. Her arm however, continued to wave the book at Shippo's head. The book gradually began to approach the kit's head. Closer... and closer... and...

"Ow!" Shippo grabbed his head.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome dropped the book and reached for the kit. She giggled at the predicament. "I'm sorry Shippo," Kagome said, trying to stifle her laughter. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tin box of fruity breath mints. "Do you forgive me?" She really did not mean to hit the poor child with her book.

Shippo looked at the peace offering with childish suspicion. He took one of the circular pieces and popped it into his mouth. Almost immediately he felt more refreshed and cooled. Shippo, being the kit that he was, forgot all about the accidental smack from Kagome and asked for more.

Kagome giggled and handed the fox the tin box. There were only a few more pieces left and it wasn't as if she needed any breath mints. Kagome suddenly regretted that train of thought as she remembered the male who happened to steal her first kiss. But she could not help remembering those attractive lips that were rough at first and then so bitterly sweet as the male rewarded her with so much passion-

"Kagome?"

The miko snapped her head towards the demon slayer. She blanked for a moment before recalling the question from her sister. "Oh! I've been waiting for you to say those words since forever!" Kagome's eyes brightened as she stood up with her bag. She proceeded to grab the demon exterminator's arm and drag her out of the small clearing.

"Kagome?" Sango repeated her name, nervously this time.

"Watch Shippo for me!" Kagome shouted at the males in the clearing as she pulled Sango along to a secluded area of the forest. Oh, she was going to have some fun with her sister. Muhahaha!

oOo

As Kagome played dress up with Sango, back at the camp Shippo offered some mints to Miroku. Of course the little kit did not want to share his sweets, but the Monk seemed to be suffering from the scorching day.

"Do you want one, Miroku?"

"Why, that is very kind of you," Miroku said. He picked up one of the white mints with green specks. How interesting...

"They are sweet and have a really cool taste!" Shippo watched as the Monk popped the mint into his mouth.

"Hmmm." Miroku slowly savored the mint, inspecting its taste and affect on his taste buds. They really were refreshing! When the mint finished dissolving in his mouth, Miroku was almost saddened by its departure. He glanced at Shippo. "May I see the box Shippo?"

"Sure," Shippo said. He handed over the tin box to Miroku after popping two more mints into his mouth.

Miroku inspected the box. Unfortunately the box failed to reveal to him the reason for or the ingredients for making such refreshing treats. He handed the box back to the young fox. "They certainly are interesting."

"Yep!" Shippo replied, sitting down next to Miroku. He offered another mouthwatering mint to the Monk who accepted willingly.

"Ow! That hurt Kagome!"

In the distance, the males in the small clearing could hear Kagome laughing joyfully. "Lies! How can a demon slayer say that that hurt?"

Miroku and Shippo just glanced at each other before returning to the delightful mints.

oOo

"Please do not tell me that you only have that revealing school uniform," Sango nearly whined when the two stopped traveling. She stood next to the modern girl as she dug through her bag of treasures, tossing articles of clothing and random items left and right.

"Oh, I left that at home," Kagome replied. When Kagome reached the bottom of the bag, she scratched her head and began to sort through the messy pile she created. "I really need to organize myself."

"Well, you were organized," Sango said. "So.. um... what do you plan on providing me with?"

Kagome ignored the other woman and began to fold the articles of clothing. The ones she did not want were settled back into the backpack. "Ah-ha!" Kagome turned to her sister and handed her some clothing. "Put these on."

Sango eyed the clothing curiously. She really didn't want to were anything indecent, especially with that Monk around. "Never mind. I think I can survive the heat. I-"

"Nope," Kagome said, shaking her head. "You are not backing out now."

Sango gave a sigh and began to change into the clothing offered from Kagome. Well, she guessed she could try it on. If she really did not agree, then she could always change.

Kagome continued to replace the items back into her bag. When she finished, Kagome turned to face Sango.

"Um, is this how it's supposed to be?" Sango tugged on the shirt and pulled at the pants.

Kagome stood back and glanced over Sango. "These are supposed to be tied," Kagome said. She tied the strings at the end of Sango's pants and then fixed the pockets. The shirt and pants were slightly wrinkled, but it was alright. It wasn't like anyone in this era knew how it was supposed to look. "We should tie your hair up too."

"Does it look alright?" Sango glanced down at herself. It was strange to see herself in such odd clothing, but somehow the outfit matched her sentiments and character.

"It's perfect," Kagome said, turning Sango around to drag a brush down her long brown hair.

"Ow! That hurt Kagome!"

Kagome snagged a knot and quickly straightened it out. She laughed at Sango's shout. "Lies! How can a demon slayer say that that hurt?" She made quick work of Sango's hair and then pulled her hair up in a high pony tail. "All done!" She patted Sango's back and then put Sango's clothing into her bag. She wasn't about to let the demon slayer return to her old outfit.

"Are you sure this is fine?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Kagome said, pushing Sango towards the clearing with her bag hanging on her shoulders.

"But-"

"No buts young lady," Kagome chided as the two entered the clearing. When they arrived, they found Miroku sitting on the boulder as he watched InuYasha and Shippo argue. InuYasha had the cherished tin box in one hand, holding it above Shippo's head.

"Give it back!" Shippo whined as he reached for the box. "Kagome gave it to me!"

"Feh! That's only because she hit you! She would have given them to me!" InuYasha took a mint and was about to throw it into his mouth.

"Sit," Kagome said, glaring as she approached the two childish figures. As InuYasha fell into his own crater, Kagome took the tin box from the half-demon and pulled the mint from his fingers. "Do not fight with little children over something so trivial." Kagome returned the box to Shippo and patted his head.

Miroku chuckled on the side. Really, InuYasha acted like a child sometimes.

"And you!" Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and bonked him on the head. Miroku looked up at the woman with a pout.

"What did I do?" Miroku rubbed his soar head. Why was he always a victim of Sango's anger? Couldn't she lovingly punish him one day? Like give him a slap on the butt or-

"It's what you didn't do," Kagome said, shaking a finger at him. "You could have stopped this childish fight before it even happened."

Miroku gave a nervous laugh. Ok, so maybe he deserved that punishment. "Well, you look stunning Sango."

"Don't change the subject Monk," Sango said sternly but a blush graced her face nonetheless. She had on a violet shirt that matched her eye shadow and a pair of tan cargos that ended well below the knees. The shirt wasn't too tight nor too loose and the pants had the right amount of space to allow her running space.

Sango and Kagome then proceeded to make dinner before the sun would fully set.

oOo

With the fire blazing and the nearly full moon hanging over their heads, the group enjoyed the silence of the night. The occasional sounds of nature's insects were soothing and calming. There were slight breezes of the cold darkness, but it was refreshing to the group that was marching through the blazing heat of the day.

"Can you tell us another story?" Shippo snuggled into Kagome's lap and tried to hide the yawn from the adults. He did not want to enter the dream world just yet.

InuYasha gave a huff. "You act like such a little kid."

Kagome glared at the obnoxious half-demon while running her fingers through Shippo's fur. "I don't see how your earlier actions were any better." She turned back to Shippo's tired figure. "What about an American story I once read? It's called Charlie and the Chocolate factory; I had to read it for my English class."

"What is this chocolate?" Miroku curiously listened to Kagome. Despite InuYasha's claim that it was childish to request a story, the tales and legends that Kagome recounted were absolutely extraordinary.

"It's a substance produced from Cocoa beans from tress that are native in the Americas," Kagome answered. "They are used to create sweet candies and is the substance that cover _Pocky_. It's really delicious and addictive sometimes." Kagome knew better to say that it was also considered an aphrodisiac.

Kagome then proceeded with the story after satisfying the curiosity of her family. When Kagome was describing the Oompa Loompas, InuYasha suddenly leaped from his tree and stared up at the dark sky. The storytelling miko stopped midsentence and followed InuYasha's gaze. Soul-collecting demons were passing by.

As InuYasha began to follow their direction, Kagome set the sleeping kit on her sleeping bag and stood up.

"Are you going to follow them?" Kagome asked as she looked at him with unclear eyes. Miroku and Sango kept quiet, not want to interrupt the tense situation.

"What? I already said I love you," InuYasha replied. He tossed Kagome a glance. "Do you not trust me?"

Kagome stared at him. She could feel the gentle looks from her friends. Of course she didn't trust him! When she trusted him last time, she was reduced to tears! But how could he lie like that? Lie in front of her and her friends? Make her seem like the bad guy that didn't trust her supposed lover?

The living and breathing miko sighed and closed her eyes. She crushed her murdering intent and released a sigh. "Yes, I trust you. Go ahead."

InuYasha gave a victory smirk and sped towards his dead lover.

"Kagome?" Sango approached the miko. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said. She patted Sango's hand and gave her a smile. "I'm sure he is only making sure that Kikyo is safe from any harmful demons. I felt a powerful demon source earlier."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other with compassionate eyes at their naive little sister. Poor girl, her heart will be broken into a million pieces before their mission was over.

oOo

The night was growing cold but Sesshomaru felt none of the dark chills. It has been weeks since he had last seen his miko. He missed her shining presence, bright smile, and cunning remarks. When he first saw the unique miko, he was intrigued. Her outfit for one was outrageously indecent, yet he could smell her innocence. Her actions also triggered an attraction. Who would dare fight against the Lord of the Western Lands when he or she was not properly trained? Especially when that daring person happened to be an untrained female miko with barely any knowledge of demons.

Furthermore, she was intelligent; her method of understanding the impossible and ability to make complications logical were indeed remarkable. The miko did not hide behind shadows or try to keep her thoughts contained. Females that Sesshomaru normally encountered would throw themselves at his feet and not even bother to voice their opinions. If he had asked for them to commit seppuku [samurai's ritual suicide, usually on the battle field] for no apparent reason, they would only give him a blank stare and obey his orders. He did not a docile mate nor one that would obey his every command without reason. No, he wanted a reasonable miko. Not just any reasonable miko. It had to be the stubborn, intelligent, head strong, passionate, talkative, blue-eyed miko of the Shikon no Tama.

The demon lord almost allowed an unusual sigh at his predicament. He could deny his silly emotions no longer. He could not keep himself away from that perplexing miko any longer. He will see her the next day. He will speak with her the next night. And he will possess her one day.

oOo

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties," Kagome said. She flopped another pancake onto the growing pile. She rose early this morning, her dreams disturbed by InuYasha's betrayal, and then strawberries, kisses, and a certain demon lord. And it didn't help that InuYasha failed to return last night. He was probably waking up in the arms of that dead, clay, ugly, smelly, dirty-

"Oh no!" Kagome quickly pulled her pan away from the fire and flopped the nearly burnt pancake onto a new plate. She sighed. Making pancakes was supposed to make her happy! She quickly discarded her shameless name-calling of Kikyo to finish off the batter.

By the time she had everything cleaned up, the others were awake and staring at the plates full of pancakes. The last time Kagome made pancakes was when she returned from the future to announce that she had passed her final exams but failed to pass to the next grade because of her absences. To say the least, the group felt guilty for holding Kagome back from her education, except for InuYasha who thought that females did not need education. After being reprimanded by Kagome, he polished of a stack of pancakes.

"Why are you awake so early?" Miroku straightened his robes and began to eat the plate set out for him. There were four plates. Each one had two medium sized pancakes expect for one that contained ten.

"I had a restless sleep," Kagome replied modestly. She then handed Shippo and Sango their portion.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shippo inquired as he held a fork at his lips.

"I already ate," Kagome lied as she rolled up the sleeping bag. The group quietly ate as Kagome bustled around the camp.

"Do I smell pancakes?"

The group stared at InuYasha when he returned. He was sporting a content smirk as he walked into the clearing. Shippo wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell radiating off InuYasha. He was about to comment about it but Kagome stopped him by shaking her head. Miroku also stopped Sango from tackling the sinister half-demon for making Kagome suffer.

"Yeah," Kagome said. She handed InuYasha the plate. "These got peanuts and soap in 'em."

Silence...

Then Shippo and Sango started laughing at the face InuYasha was making at the comment. Miroku let loose a chuckle at the comment.

"I was joking," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't try to poison you like that!" InuYasha gave her a suspicious look before allowing his stomach to take over. He finished his stack of ten before the others finished theirs with a head start. Kagome rolled her eyes again at the boorish behavior.

oOo

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands," Kagome mumbled in English under her breath. Everyone heard her and yet no one clapped. "Aw! No one is happy!"

"You really should stop shouting out nonsense, Miko."

The only one in the group to reach for his or her weapon was InuYasha. Only he saw Sesshomaru as an enemy. The demon lord never did try to attack Miroku or Sango. And the only reason that he attempted to harm Kagome was because she was protecting InuYasha.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru," InuYasha spat out as Tetsusaiga transformed.

"You are in my lands. And you have yet to receive my permission to enter my territory," Sesshomaru stated. He glanced at the group but his golden gaze lingered on Kagome. No one seemed to notice the extra seconds spent on Kagome except for said miko.

Kagome blushed at Sesshomaru's presence and tried to wave away the images from their last encounter. It really wasn't a good time to lust after the demon lord.

"Ha! Like I need permission to enter _your_ territory! It's mine too!"

Sesshomaru then glared at the insolent pup that dare lay claim to his lands. "I fail to remember your attendance when the eastern lands waged a war against the western lands. Or perhaps when a group of rebellious northern soldiers attempted to strike the western castle."

InuYasha did not reply instantly. Alright, so perhaps he didn't deserve to call the lands his. "Feh! But InuTashio is still my father!"

Sesshomaru glared at him again. He was ready to punish the disrespectful pup until the reasonable Monk interrupted.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru for trespassing on your lands and the rude remarks from our friend," Miroku said, bowing, "but our journey is taking us into the western lands. Will you excuse our intrusion and allow us permission to access your lands?"

"I will permit it this once," Sesshomaru replied stoically. He turned around and began to stalk away. "Do not let it happen again."

"I did not know there were any recent wars," Kagome commented when the lord disappeared.

Sango and Miroku nodded. It was Sango that then related the history. "It wasn't necessarily recent, but still fresh on the minds that fought in the war. My great grandparents fought some of the veteran demons from that war. From what I heard, the war was started when the Eastern Lord made claims on Lord Sesshomaru's lands. The Demon Council pulled out a written contract claiming that the lands belonged to Lord Sesshomaru, but the Eastern Lord declared the treaty void because InuTashio was deceased."

"Heh, it's not like the egotistic bastard needed my help," InuYasha muttered.

"If I recall," Miroku started, "the battle lasted nearly 75 years. The Eastern Lord had the upper advantage because he had a larger and more experienced army. But Lord Sesshomaru is well versed with war tactics and he had personally trained his soldiers."

The pondering miko could not help but wonder what other surprises he held. From the stories she heard from InuYasha, Kagome saw the demon lord as a mean bad ass. With this new piece of information and the things she pieced up along the way, Sesshomaru was turning out to be a good fellow. First there was Rin and now his splendor of responsibility to his lands.

"Stop inflating the stupid demon's ego," InuYasha growled before stomping faster.

"Someone's grumpy," Kagome whispered to a snickering Shippo.

oOo

When the sun was set, the abnormal group finally settled down in a clearing. Sango and Kagome made a quick dinner for the exhausted group. InuYasha claimed that they had to travel twice their length from yesterday because of their early stop. The group decided against complaining since the weather was not as bad as the day before.

"So... whatever happened to the overweight boy that fell into the river of chocolate?" Sango lazily poked the fire.

"What?" Kagome questioned before realizing that she ended the story prematurely yesterday. "Oh yeah, he..." Kagome continued the story. When Kagome spoke of the golden egg and the spoiled girl, InuYasha decided to pull a nasty prank.

"Look! A flying monkey!"

Shippo immediately jumped up with wide eyes and swerved his head in all directions.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome shouted angrily. She pulled Shippo into her chest and began to whisper soft, soothing words. "How dare you do that, InuYasha? It's rude, cruel, and despicable! Why are you such a jerk!?"

InuYasha just glared at Kagome as he pulled himself out of his crater. "What about you?! You just made me fall into the ground!"

"You deserved it!" Kagome yelled.

"Did not!" InuYasha bellowed back. He then crossed his arms with a huff. "I'm leaving." He turned around and walked away.

"Good riddance!" Kagome hollered at his retreating back. She continued to cradle the shaking kit to her chest. She patted his head and allowed him to hide his crying face. As she made soothing sounds to calm the kit, Miroku and Sango endured the silence. Finally, Shippo calmed down enough to fall asleep. The mother-miko settled the kit in her sleeping bag before returning to her other two companions.

"I should just bring the book for you two to read," Kagome said with a smile. "The story should not be ruined because I keep getting interrupted. "

"Your method of storytelling does not bother us," Miroku said softly. "And should we read the novel ourselves, we would be lost in all the words and be unable to understand even half the story."

"Yeah," Sango agreed.

"Alright," Kagome said, a little happier. A silence followed.

"Kagome, there is a hot spring not too far from here," Sango said suddenly.

Kagome's head popped up at her words.

"While we were traveling, I caught the scent of sulfur," Sango said. "And when I collected the wood earlier, I caught the scent again."

"Really?" Kagome turned her stare to her demon exterminator friend. "I haven't had a proper bath in so long...

"You may go and relax if you would like," Miroku said. "I'll keep an eye out for dangers. You do not have to worry about the safety of Shippo."

Kagome turned her shining eyes to Sango.

"And I'll keep an eye on the perverted Monk over here," Sango said, playfully glaring at Miroku's 'innocent' look.

Kagome gave a soft squeal before hugging her two most favorite people at the time. "Thank you!" Kagome then rushed to gather her bathing supplies, a change of clothing, and any other objects that she might need.

As the young and inexperienced miko rushed off, Miroku and Sango wondered if it was such a smart idea.

"We perhaps should not have let her run off like that," Miroku commented. Kagome could take care of herself, but sometimes it is best not to be alone in unknown lands and territory. What if a demon was hiding, waiting for her to approach? Or maybe someone is stalking her? Or maybe-

"I do not like the idea of letting Kagome go like that either, but she needs something to get her mind off of InuYasha. Stupid half-demon is breaking her heart," Sango replied. She gave the fire an angry poke. "And since this is Lord Sesshomaru's territory, he won't have any hostile demons roaming around. Right?"

oOo

"Hot spring, hot spring, H-O-T, hot springs!" Kagome repeated as she skipped in the pointed direction. When she caught a whiff of the sulfur, she nearly broke out in a full run. When she found the hot spring, her eyes took in the glory of the mighty hot springs. It was a beautiful clearing: there were bushes with beautiful flowers that glowed with the full moon's attention, some smooth rocks that decorated the surrounding of a tree like an expensive rock garden, and the abundant of green nature that provided just enough privacy for a hot spring bath in the light of the full moon.

"So beautiful," Kagome whispered. She stood there, staring just at the beauty that she was about to interrupt. "Well, I cannot waste the precious time that Sango and Miroku allowed me." Kagome stripped her clothing and slipped on a cobalt blue two-piece bikini.

After one event of a successful peeking Tom (cough, cough- MIROKU), Kagome and Sango decided that bathing with a pervert around was not the best thing to do. But since Kagome was an adamant bather, she solved the problem with bathing suits. And plus, no one knew when a demon was going to approach and fighting nude did not seem so appealing.

Kagome set her bag and bow and arrows close enough to the edge of the hot spring for her reach. When she prepared her bathing supplies, she finally allowed herself to slip into the heating therapy of the hot spring. She moaned as the heat soothed her muscles and worked to placate her nerves.

"This is pure ecstasy," Kagome muttered as she closed her eyes. After a moment of relaxation, Kagome then pulled her shampoo out and lathered her hair. She made quick work with the conditioner and body wash before letting herself enjoy the divine embrace of the hot spring. "When life takes a rough turn, just visit a hot spring," Kagome said to herself, giggling at her own little jokes.

"It would be better if I had some company," Kagome sighed as she admired the splendor of the full moon. She was a social butterfly and did not like to be lonely. Sango claimed that she was watching Miroku, so she could not have come. Her subconscious then conjured up the name of the demon lord. A blush flared on Kagome's already flushed face. "I do not need the company of the Mr. Fluff while I am soaking in the hot spring."

Kagome closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the towel she left at the edge. This event would be perfect if she had... "Chocolate!" Kagome suddenly remembered that she had chocolate in her bag. She was saving it for cravings that she might have but why not indulge on a piece right now? It was the perfect timing and it wasn't like anyone was going to come and steal it from her. If she ate it in front of the group, she would have to share. And no one likes to share chocolate.

After savoring the lovely bliss of _Dove_ chocolate, Kagome returned to her relaxing position and stared again at the everlasting magnificent full moon. Nights like these tended to remind Kagome of her father and his relentless attempts to make his only daughter happy.

She smiled when she remembered when her father took her jelly bean factory. The two tested almost every flavored jelly bean there was. They didn't touch the spicy ones or the ones that might have resembled vegetables. They shared a common hatred for vegetables. And when they returned home that night with bags and bags of jelly beans, her mother was infuriated. Thankfully the two mischievous duo were loved and were only scolded for their excessive behavior. But Kagome was punished when she emptied a bag of jelly beans into a fondue pot her mother prepared.

Kagome giggled out loud at her childish antics. She liked jelly beans, but her child-self thought maybe chocolate covered jelly beans would be better. "Anything can be delicious when covered in chocolate," Kagome voiced. Kagome then grimaced. "I take that back. Vegetables will never be delicious."

The soaking miko then attempted to clear her mind. She did not want to continue pondering her memories when her father's death was one of them. But as those memories escaped her, other memories that promised pain invaded her. The first meeting with InuYasha, the times they fought and made up, the events in which he protected her, the events in which he _betrayed_ her, the day he professed his love, and the day she learned of his _treachery_.

Her first crush, shattered into a million pieces. Kagome could not call him her first love because he was the first demon she met in this strange era. If she had first relied on Kouga for protection, she probably would have 'loved' him too. Kagome's reasoning was not a denial, but rather a logical explanation for her need for InuYasha's attention.

"If only I had not met him first," Kagome sighed with regret. She then would not have to suffer being the 'reincarnation', have her soul split and shared, be constantly compared to the undead miko. Yet, would she have met Miroku? Sango? Shippo?

Yes, Kagome decided. Yes she would have met her destined second family without having to endure the wickedness of InuYasha. InuYasha just brought unnecessary pain and strife that chipped away pieces of her vulnerable, naive heart.

Kagome closed her eyes again and allowed the hot spring to welcome her in its tender arms of soothing existence. So soothing and pacifying that Kagome broke her mother's rule of not falling asleep while bathing...

oOo

He stood at a distance, glazing at her angelic face. Her breathing was soft, so innocent, yet strong and bold. And those tresses of raven silk floated around her shoulders, slim shoulders that were slightly tanned by the cruel sun. His Shikon Miko was surely the most pure and beautiful creature to ever live. Alas, he did not want to wake his sleeping miko, but it was dangerous to fall asleep in such tempting place.

"Miko," Sesshomaru gently whispered. The miko only turned her head slightly at the minor disturbance. Sesshomaru pulled in a wavering breathe of air. The innocent miko was bearing him her pale and slender neck. The demon lord coughed slightly to regain his composure. "Miko."

The miko opened her eyes and blinked before recognizing her surroundings. She turned her head back around and failed to see the demon lord that stood not even ten feet away. She raised her arms to stretched her back.

"I see you are once again dressed in an outlandish attire," Sesshomaru said, astonished that his voice did not falter at seeing Kagome's exquisite body scantily dressed.

Kagome drew a quick breathe and crossed her arms as she turned to glare at the demon lord. She lowered her body into the hot spring until the water was up to her chin. Hopefully the water could provide her with some modesty.

"What do you want Mr. Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at the name calling. "Shall I have to punish you once again, Miko?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Her defenses were down last time she encountered the demon lord. That isn't the predicament this time. "You would not dare. I am a highly trained-" Suddenly, Sesshomaru was no longer standing in front of her.

"Really now?"

Kagome gasped yet again as she quickly turned at the sensual and deep voice that sounded right next to her ear. The demon lord stood in his glory a foot away from her. Kagome could not help but to look up at the godly creature bathed in the full moon's illumination.

Kagome's hostile attitude somewhat melted away as she readjusted to the overbearing aura of Sesshomaru and the therapeutic effects of the hot spring. Instead of attacking the demon with her miko powers, she moved closer to the edge, closer to Sesshomaru.

"You have a certain presence about you, First-kiss-stealer," Kagome replied, her arms crossing as they settled on the edge. "And could you please sit down? I do not wish to strain my neck."

Sesshomaru was once again at a loss because of the miko's bewildering remarks. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru complied with her request and sat down. He then took his time to remove his armor and white boa.

"You are very graceful," Kagome commented. "Your movements are very fluid, almost like a dance."

Sesshomaru disregarded the miko's comment and continued to remove the outer layer of his kimono. The heat of the hot spring was enduring but he would rather not be fully clothed in its presence. Sesshomaru turned back to the soaking miko and found her fearless stare admiring his figure. His ego expanded to heights that indubitably exceeded the gods' and goddesses'.

"You are a peculiar human," Sesshomaru replied.

"And you are ... stunning," Kagome said with a giggle. She still had to look up to see the god before her. She then tilted her head. "Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

Said demon lord gave her a questioning look. "These lands belong to me, do they not?"

"Yes," Kagome said, nodding her head. "But why are you _here_? Here with me? Talking to me?"

Sesshomaru pulled in a large breathe of air and almost regretted it. He wanted to calm his nerves to confess to her, but instead he was assaulted by the most pleasant and innocent scent he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. He closed his eyes to relish in the miko's addicting scent.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him with slight concern. When the demon lord failed to reply, Kagome pushed herself out of the water and onto her knees before the demon lord. She placed her hand on his forehead, testing for a fever.

However, the second Kagome's hand touched Sesshomaru's forehead, his eyes snapped open. He pulled her arm and had the blushing miko sprawled across his lap.

"Geez Sesshomaru! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome sputtered as she attempted to right herself. She took hold of Sesshomaru's firm shoulders in her efforts, a big mistake. When Kagome was face to face with Sesshomaru, their eyes clashed: a storm of flawless vivid gold and fantastic perfect sapphire.

"I think I should head back..." Kagome murmured but her face was dangerously drifting towards Sesshomaru's magnificent face, that sharp nose, those beautiful eyes, and his kissable lips.

Before Kagome could wrap her mind around another word of excuse, Sesshomaru's lips were attached to hers. Kagome's eyes closed and her lips melted against Sesshomaru's. Bliss erupted from the mere contact and persisted throughout her calm body, heating it up faster and hotter than the hot spring. So this is what she craved. Her dreams of the demon lord were surreal and left her wanting, needing the sweet ecstasy of Sesshomaru. But she needed more, more of his essence, more of his passion.

Kagome sighed in satisfaction and moved her hands up his lean neck to grip the edge of his jaw. She tilted his head and used her knees to gain the advantage of height over the powerful demon that she held in her embrace.

Sesshomaru growled at her aggressiveness before using his arm to pull at her waist and compel her to straddle him with her long bare legs. As Sesshomaru gained the upper advantage, Kagome pulled him down with her. Sesshomaru growled again before licking her delectable lips. Kagome quickly obliged and shuttered at the carnal pleasure that shocked her body when their tongues touched.

The demon lord continued to enjoy his invite from the wonderful miko. Her heavenly scent lovingly wrapped its perfume around him and pulled him closer. And the way her essence tasted almost had him worshipping her entire soul, mind, and body. And...

Sesshomaru abruptly flipped Kagome over on to his spread out boa and broke the kiss. He then proceeded to trail his nose down the side of her mouth towards her neck, taking deep breathes as he did so.

Kagome gasped at the sudden turn of events before noting Sesshomaru's odd behavior, not that this situation was in itself strange. "Sesshomaru?"

"There is a delicious scent that mingles with yours," Sesshomaru murmured against Kagome's neck.

"Huh?" Kagome stared down at the silver top of Sesshomaru's head. What did he mean? She was just in the hot springs. All other scents should have been washed off. She only had... "Chocolate," Kagome said with a giggle.

"What is this chocolate you speak of," Sesshomaru questioned, continuing to lick Kagome's neck. Kagome gave a blush before rolling away from the dog demon to reach her bag. She pulled out the blue foiled delight and showed it to the curious demon lord.

"This is candy from... my village," Kagome said. She was slightly bothered about lying to Sesshomaru. She demonstrated how to unwrap the little treat and then took care to make sure that the wrapper was safely tucked away in her bag. She then stepped over to Sesshomaru and took a seat on the make-shift cushion.

"It comes from a plant called the Cocoa Tree," Kagome said. She stared at the cherished piece of chocolate before hesitantly holding it out to Sesshomaru. The demon lord stared at the dark piece of candy in the miko's hand suspiciously. Kagome rolled her eyes at the doubt from the demon lord. "It is good. If it wasn't I would not eat it myself."And without a second thought, Kagome revealed another fact about chocolate. "Chocolate is also an aphrodisiac."

With that last statement, Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes and bent forward to accept the chocolate. As Sesshomaru seized the chocolate with his teeth, his tongue lightly skimmed the tips of Kagome's fingers. He pulled the chocolate treat into his mouth and enjoyed the sweet indulgence from his miko.

"You have a little..." Kagome pointed at the right edge of her lips, hoping Sesshomaru would understand that the tempting chocolate left its mark. Kagome torturously watched as Sesshomaru's pink tongue darted to his left. "No," Kagome replied. She then leaned over and licked the corner of Sesshomaru's delectable lips. As she pulled back, Kagome closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

A growl erupted from Sesshomaru before Kagome was pushed down into the white fluff of Sesshomaru's boa. "You will only release your sounds of pleasure for me." Sesshomaru touched his lips to Kagome's swollen ones and took advantage of her clouded mind. His tongue glided over her alluring lips before entering her sweet mouth. Kagome raised her arms and pulled him closer, moaning lightly at the delightful prize Sesshomaru provided.

While Sesshomaru continued to be bound by the miko's divine scent, he journeyed down to trail kisses and licks across her lovely skin. Her sleek pale neck was his victim as his tongue agonizingly drew intricate designs, tracing invisible symbols. Kagome withered beneath him, shivers conquering her body as the demon lord provided the most exquisite pleasures.

"Your body constrained by these garments is simply enticing," Sesshomaru murmured against her skin as he continued his journey down to the ample curves of her chest. He licked the arc of her breast and smirked at her intake of breathe. His miko was so responsive to his touch, her body quivering from his simple touches of ecstasy.

The flushed miko gave more groans of bliss before taking in his words. Yes, she was enticing he said... Suddenly the miko stiffened beneath the demon lord and began to push him away.

"No," Kagome said breathlessly. "No, we should not be doing this." She looked around and began to pull on articles of clothing, not bothering if they looked good or not. She continued to shake her head. How could she get carried away like this? How? She was a miko for goodness sakes! A pure, innocent, and still inexperienced miko. And she planned to stay like that.

Yet her inner mind was calling for the demon, trying to lure him towards her deprived body. She had faithful friends and a loving family, but nothing could compare to the tender embrace of a lover or male companion. Her heart was already shattered and needed someone to repair those cracks. Perhaps the demon lord can provide the care to heal her heart from InuYasha's neglect.

No, Kagome interrupted her thoughts. She was about to pull on her bag when she ungracefully fell into the lap of the angry dog demon. He growled when she attempted to pull out of his warm embrace.

"I-I need to go, Sesshomaru," Kagome stammered when the demon did not release his hold. Her skin seemed to stay a permanent cherry red as she continued to replay her interaction with the demon lord through her head. Oh geez, how did this ever happen?

Kagome gave it no second thought before blaming the chocolate. It was the sweet chocolate and the enthralling hot spring that put her in this utterly bizarre predicament.

"You will not leave this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru replied, his nose nuzzling the charming curve of her neck. His arm tightened again around her waist when she tried to struggle away.

Kagome unsuccessfully stifled a moan before starting to struggle again. When the demon lord gave her a little nip on her neck, Kagome gave a small yelp and stopped. She glared at the tree in front of her as if nature itself was laughing at her little situation. The miko glanced around, looking for anything that might provide her a solution to her little dog problem.

Her wondering glances stopped on her bag. Chocolate got her into this mess, maybe it can get her out. "I'll give you some chocolate if you stop?"

"This Sesshomaru would rather have you than the incompetent chocolate," Sesshomaru growled, his chest rumbling against the scheming miko. "Do not think you can tempt me with a treat when I can have something so much more pleasing."

Ok, Kagome thought as her blush turned thousands of shades darker, that was very sweet and romantic. Being preferred over chocolate was defiantly going on her list of best compliments. Sesshomaru licked her again and Kagome had to close her eyes and hold her breathe to stop the whimper that threatened to reveal itself.

I need a new strategy, Kagome thought as she opened her eyes again. She glared at everything around her as her body betrayed her to the sex fiend behind her. How the hell was she supposed to stop a feisty demon from groping her? How do you stop a dog-... That's right, he was a dog.

Kagome took in a large gulp of air before trying to find the right tone to reprimand the overgrown pup. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her voice close to emotionless but not quite. "If you do not release me, then I will have to resort to subjection beads."

The demon lord paused for a minute, pondering the possibilities of a bluffing miko. He had once witnessed the harmful effects of the word 'sit' on InuYasha and he could not say that he wanted the same punishment for himself. Then again was the miko bluffing? Who carries around subjection beads?

Sesshomaru had only one option available to him when he sensed a belligerent demon approaching his lands. He could not have a foolish demon wreaking havoc in his lands. Deciding that he over stayed his welcome, Sesshomaru gave Kagome's elegant neck one last, long lick before loosening his hold.

Kagome quickly took advantage of the situation and jumped out of the demon's arms. Sesshomaru smirked at her blushing figure before getting up himself. He made quick but graceful work of his armor before turning back to the miko. She was still tinged scarlet from his attention.

"Do not think you have frightened me with your threats of subjection," Sesshomaru said. He took a few steps towards the frozen miko. Kagome could not help but be immobilized by the divine creature. Sesshomaru tilted her chin and placed his lips near her ear. "I find it rather exciting to be bound to you, my Miko." Sesshomaru gave the stunned miko one last fiery kiss before stepping away and vanishing before her eyes.

"That shameless demon," Kagome muttered as she placed her hands on her cheeks, attempt to cool them down. She shook her head of his last comment and began to gather her things once more. Kagome fixed her clothing and finally started heading back to the camp.

oOo

"Are you sure Kagome is alright? She is taking an awfully long time..." Sango casted another glance at the direction Kagome took. "Did we not point her in the right direction? Oh my gosh, what if we sent her to her death? We should-!"

Miroku placed a hand on the demon slayers arm. She was ready to run off into the dark forest without a weapon. Furthermore, she was not thinking straight. Miroku reminded her why they did not search for the missing miko. "Do you not recall Lord Sesshomaru assuring us that he would watch for Kagome?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sango, we should trust in the demon lord," Miroku said. He gave a chuckle at Sango's depressed look. But the two could not forget Sesshomaru's appearance when they were about to start searching for the absent miko.

The almighty dog demon entered the clearing and inquired about their actions and the two missing members. Miroku told the lord where they went and that they were going to search for Kagome. The demon lord then stared blankly in the hot spring's direction for a second before telling the two worried friends that he would look for the miko and watch over her. The unexpected reply left the two adults absently nodding their heads before realizing the demon lord's words.

"Fine," Sango said with a huff. she gave an angry stab at the dying embers of the fire. The deceased fire gave an enraged flare but settled down quickly.

"I'm sure our miko can care for herself as well," Miroku replied. And he certainly did not want to interrupt anything that might earn him a reward of a decapitated head or disemboweled in some way or the other.

"I _can_ take care of myself."

The two members looked up at their friend from the future. She was flushed but then again she was a hot spring. She must have soaked for an extremely long time to become that red unless she was indulging in acts with a certain demon lord...

"Kagome!" Sango silently shouted as she rushed to hug the miko. She released the miko after a few seconds and started to scold her. "Do not worry me like that again!"

"Yes madam!" Kagome replied with a smile. She then put her bags down and checked on young Shippo. "I didn't mean to stay that long, but the hot spring was so relaxing and the full moon so enthralling."

"We fully know how fascinated with hot springs you are, Kagome," Miroku said with a chuckle. "Shall we turn in now that we have all returned?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, settling in the sleeping bag with Shippo. When the other two began to fall asleep, Kagome remained staring at the stars.

I need a sign, Kagome thought. And nothing like those Disney movies! I need something concrete and solid, nothing abstract or oracle-like! What is this strange attraction Sesshomaru? Is his passion real? Is it a sweet love or a treacherous lust? I need answers! But one thing I know for sure: InuYasha can kiss my ass.

With that final confident thought, the miko feel asleep. Despite being hurdled into the past, enduring strange and bizarre situations, facing thousands of hostile demons, having souls yanked from the body, meeting stupid double-crossing half demons, and finding lustful sex fiends, it was a beautiful full moon night.

End Chocolate Covered Memories

o

O

o

Umm.. that kissing scene.. think _The Notebook_ when they are kissing in the rain.

Yeah... that was long. But this is for my cute and lovely reviewers! I hope you enjoyed it. I spent two days on it, all day and night (that means no sleep T_T). I seem to have spent a lot of time on Sango in this story, but I surely made it up with the scene with Kagome and Sesshomaru, ya? Eh, I thought I did...

If you read my previous AN, you would know that I am considering the possibilities of turning this series of one shots into a full blown story. It really depends if I develop a plot worthy enough for these characters that I have created (I don't own the characters, but I did develop their personalities and attitudes). And not to mention that I'm filling out college applications, working, taking all AP classes and.... I hate complaining to strangers (O_O) so I will stop and let you guys review.

Oh, and sorry if this seems to be more like the end of a beginning (o_o).

_(__**P.S.**__ If you can tell me who said the funny quotes or from what show, I will allow you to pick what food/item to use for my next one shot [continuation or not] depending on how inspirational it is. __**HINT:**__ a green dog)_

I don't like telling people to review... but it is really encouraging when people do.

Review if you like, flame if you must.


	2. AN concerns sequel

This is an important AN!!!

I want to know if my readers are willing to wait for a longer and more in-depth story from the already developed characters or if the story should end with one more one shot to sum it up.

I already have a plot somewhat outlined, but it does not have to be applied to this story. If you readers want a longer plot with an actual fight against Naraku and all that jazz with ups and downs, then I'm willing to start one. But I give you fair warning that I rarely have free time to write my stories. No one likes a complainer so you'll just have to think of reasons why a Senior doesn't have time (cough cough COLLEGE~).

If closure is needed on this series of one shots, then I can end it with one more one shot that hopefully won't take me long to write (but still be reasonably long and detailed). I have a wonderful idea for the last one if you guys want it.

Oh and another thing, if I continue this series with the rate I'm going, it just might end up being mature next time... I want to know how many people are reading my stories that wouldn't mind a rated M story or if I should stick with Teen ratings. I really don't mind doing both or one over the other. I just want to make sure I can make my readers happy :P.

P.S. Chocolate didn't make Sesshomaru sick because only small amounts of chocolate can harm dogs. Also, dog demons have superior powers so they should be able to handle some chocolate O_o.


End file.
